Ring Of Thieves
by Captain Angelica
Summary: Ever wonder about the story of that ring that Jack took from Tia Dalma's shack that "magically" ended up on Angelica's finger? Well, this is it.
1. Stolen Ring

Jack Sparrow cautiously looked around before taking the old ring from within Tia Dalma's shack, and he slid it on his finger, saving it for a more useful time, and was glad to see that none of the crew had seen him take it, too busy watching the bloody monkey, and his mind fell to an older time with the ring.

_Jack sat in the sand, the young Spanish woman close in his arms, her head gently dipped into his chest, and she closed her eyes, a sweet smile forming on her lips. _

_ "I love you, Jack." Angelica told him, and looked up into his eyes, sheepishly smiling at her outburst, but she had been with Jack a month or so now, and she trusted him, and, as stated, she loved him._

_ Jack lifted her face gently in his hands. "As do I, love." he held her face with just one hand now, and he fished around in his pocket for something, and placed a small round object in Angelica's hand, then closed her hand into a fist, and released her from his grip._

_ "Hm?" Angelica asked him, still holding whatever the object was in her hands, and Jack smirked at her as she stared intently at him. She smirked back and opened her hand, only to see a small ring in her hand. It looked old, lovely, a dark purple gem inside it. "Jack is this...?" she looked happily at the pirate._

_ Jack smiled. "Of course, love." he answered, and chuckled as she threw her arms around him. Being with Jack had been the best time in all of her life, and she was ready to commit herself to him. She kissed him and broke away after what seemed like an eternity, and said,_

_ "I love you." _

_And it was even truer the second time..._

Jack frowned, remembering the day that it came, he left her at the altar, sailing away on the _Pearl_. He had remembered faintly hearing her screaming at the top of her lungs in Spanish for him to stop, to come back to her, only then did he think.

The seas had called to him, he loved his ship like nothing else, and fell for the sea, untamable, wild, beautiful, and he had to say the same about the Latina watching with tears in her eyes as he left, and he shook his head, and sailed away, to freedom, and he didn't look back.

Jack wondered how the ring had ended up in Tia Dalma's shack, he would have to ask her about it another time, when the crew wasn't around, and he didn't need information that could mean life or death, for him.

He glanced one last time at the ring before turning back to Tia Dalma who had returned from rummaging around in whatever she had been rummaging around in, and she returned with an odd object...a jar of dirt.


	2. Tia Dalma's Shack

**Note: This Chapter Takes Place BEFORE The Last One, Only Because The First Point In Which The Ring In Mention/Taken Had To Go First**

**Ok,**

**Read On**

Angelica watched intentively as the shack of the woman of voodoo got closer and closer. "Faster." she spat at one of the two men who had come with her, and galre at the other, making them both row much faster, and soon enough they were at the shack.

"Miss Angelica, what makes you so sure this woman will help you in the quest for the Fountain?" one of the men asked as they climbed out of the boat and gently tied it to keep it from drifting away.

"Who says I am?" Angelica asked him. "All I know is she _could_ be my last resort to get information on the Fountain." she stated. "Wait for me." she told them, before knocking shrilly on the door of the old shack, and let herself in, then saw a black woman at the table.

"Hello, child." Tia Dalma said sharply. "And who are you?" she got up. "There defenitly is some'ding..." she walked towards the dazed Latina. "Farmiliar about'd you." she couldn't recognize it, but Tia Dalma was feeling the aura of Jack Sparrow. "Ah, your name, darling?"

"A-Angelica." the confused woman said, not bothering to shake Tia Dalma's extended hand. "And you are the woman they call Tia Dalma?" she asked.

"Ah," Tia Dalma chuckled tenderly. "I am intrigued to wonder who 'dey' are?" she asked, once again confusing the already lost Spanish woman. "However, I sense you are in need of..." she trailed off. "Information," she circled her. "I am correct?"

"Yes." Angelica said. "Information, the ritual of thhe Fountain of Youth." she stated, slowly nodding her head. "I hear tell you might be able to provide it." she said in a loud whisper.

"Child, I require payment." Tia Dalma said, waiting for something to be put her way in return for the information she had. "No payment, no ritual."

"Um..." Angelica pondered as to what to give her, she fishe around in her pockets, her hidden pockets, nothing, then she saw the ring. Giving up the ring, she knew would hurt her, but she needed the information, and, she didn't even know why she kept the ring, Jack left her, why not leave the ring? "Here." she handed it to the strange woman.

"Mmmm," Tia Dalma said, and held the ring tenderly in her fist. "Dis will do, but, memories, pain, mmm, you are troubled by dis ring, no?" she asked, feeling Angelica's hatred towards Jack in the air.

"Bad memories." Angelica said. "Now, the ritual?" she asked, not wanting to dsicuss the story behind the ring any further.

"Mmmm," Tia Dalma said, and sat down at her table, inviting Angelica to do the same. "Now, what you will need for the ritual." she said, and closed her eyes. "De Chalices of Cartagena." she said, narrowing her closed eyes. "De tear of a mermaid." she said, slightly quieter, having to focus. "Water, from de Foutain." she said, snapping her eyes open. "Two people." she told her. "A victim, and ano'der." she said.

"A victim?" Angelica asked, she had known before that the ritual would require something from a mermaid, but not anything else, especially the fact that a victim would be required, nothing even like that.

"Yes." Tia told her, nodding her head. "De first person shall have de chalice, wi'd water from de Fountain and de tear." she said. "And de victim, de victim will be given de chalice wi'dout de tear." she said, gripping the table slightly. "De victim's years will be given to de person who drank de chalice wi'd de tear. And of course all de years dey could've had if fate had been kind enough."

"Is that all?" Angelica asked, and Tia nodded her head. "Thank you." she said, and cast one last look at the ring before leaving the old shack and heading back to the rowboat, with the information she needed.


	3. Recovering Memories

**Been a while since I've updated this, mostly since because it switched times I had no idea where this was going, O_O, anyways, quite short because it's setting up for when he gives her back the ring, so I promise the next chapter will be longer :D, anyways, happy reading, remember to review, doesn't cost a thing ;)**

Tia Dalma stalked over to a counter top soiled with random objects and other materials she didn't care for. She carelessly flung the ring into the mess. "Payment is payment." she mumbled, and glanced back in the ring, Jack Sparrow still flowing from the object, she shook off the odd feeling and sat back down, the ring peacefully sitting on the counter top for years to come.

Enough, years had passed before Jack Sparrow finally returned to Tia's shack, gave her a monkey, which was used for a loveley payment suitable for her: _fear_. He had gained the ring, and his jar of dirt. Truth told, he was glad to get the ring more, but knew if he ever ran into Angelica again, he would have to ask her how it fell into the hands of Tia Dalma.

He had seen her once of twice since leaving her, Saint Dominique, La Martinique, and perhaps a few other times not worth remembering, well, either they weren't worth remembering, or Jack had a bit too much rum on said days...

Finally, Jack Sparrow would see her again, end up on her father's ship, who just so happened to be Blackbeard, and would end up risking his life way to many times for her on the drazy adventure, but throughout it, he found the time to ask her about the ring, and return it, old flames relighting.


	4. Dance Of Deception

"How I can I trust you Jack?" Angelica asked, gripping his hand direcly after her spun her and dipped, memories of their past flooding through her mind. "I need you on my side." she said, anger streaking her voice as different memories came to her.

Jack had came lower as she had spoke so they were now at the same level. "Ah, my dearest Angelica," he said, pushing her to the ground gently. "You and I are thick as thieves, love." he smiled. "Tell me the rules."

Angelica glared at him. "If there's one thing I ever learned from you, it's that trust it not something that I can learn from you," she mumbled. "You won't get the ritual _that_ easily, Jack." she frowned. "I had to work hard to get it from that voodoo woman, give up some important things."

"Oh," Jack pushed down on her harder. "Well then," he grinned. "I have something for you. Proof, you are never far from my thoughts. The first item I ever stole...for someone else." he pulled the ring of his finger, and slid it on her own. He smirked as her eyes widened.

Angelica stared at him in shock. "I had to trade it. To learn the rules of the Fountain." she said.

"And, as for those rules?" Jack asked, still smirking. "I did afterall get back the important thing." he grinned at her.

"Water," she played gently with his small, braided beard. "From the Fountain of Youth.." Angelica pushed him off of her, wrestling him to the ground, completely switching their positions. "The shimmering tear, of a mermiad," she dipped lower just as he had. "The silver challices of Ponce De Leon." she went down farther, her lips almost touching his skin after she ran her hand along his cheek.

Jack grunted lightly in pleasure of their current positions, the Latina always had a way of making him do things such as that.

"With these items," her lips almost touched his skin.

"Yes."

She pulled away. "With these items, you can take all the years of life from another, Jack." she said, standing up, and Jack did the same.

"Aye?"

"You know what that means?" she purred gently. "We cannot go alone," she stated, her voice less seductive towards him. "You and I." her hand brushed his cheek gently. "The ritual requires a victim," her Spanish tongue made her words cut through the air lightly.

"That is unfortunate." he said bluntly.

"Yes it is," Angelica continued running her hand along his cheek. Before she knew it they were going back down again, even though she was forcing him down.

"My desire for the Fountain is greatly lessened." he told her.

"But there is something onboard you do want." she said sweetly, and he looked up at her, suspecting she was referring to the need, but before he got his answer, she climbbed up off of him.

_So much for that,_ he thought bitterly, but followed her as she heded for the direction of Blackbeard's quarters. _Uh oh._


	5. Can't Keep Moving

**Hey, Chapter 5, this is it, sad to say my first story is coming to an end, but I guess it had to happen eventually, by the way, in the last chapter with my added scenes, the lines:**

**"I have something for you. Proof, that you are never far from my thoughts. The first thing I ever stole...for someone else."**

**And**

**"I had to trade it. To learn the rules of the Fountain."**

**They are actual lines from the original screenplay, I know from the wikia page for the ring**

**The entire story was based on the info from that page, and the talk page for Angelica where they walk about the ring, want to know more: .wiki/Ring_Of_Thieves, Hopefully that's the right URL, ok, enjoy the last chapter :D**

Angelica Teach stared into the distance where Jack Sparrow's rowboat was now just a small dot. _Proof, that you are never far from my thoughts..._ his words echoed in her head. "Liar." she said to herself angrily, and kicked some sand into the water.

She muttered under her breath as she removed her black corset, and boots, and kneeled in the sand. "Damn you, Sparrow." she spat angrily. "You bastard." she stared out into the water, as though it had the answers to all of her questions.

She saw something come close to the spit of sand he left her on. She scrambled to grab it before the water could take it away. The voodoo doll of Jack Sparrow. She tightened her grip on. She smirked into the distance. _Jack Sparrow, you'll be getting what comes to you._

She placed the doll gently in the sand, and pulled the ring off of her finger where he had placed it on _The Revenge_. She stared at it for a moment, then held it in her fist. She would get her revenge, but she couldn't move on. _I love you..._ her own words echoed in her head. She slid the ring back on her finger. _You're never far from my thoughts, _his words continued to play over and over in her head. _And you're never far from mine,_ she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek.

She hugged her knees to her chest, and wiped away her tear. She smirked again when she remembered the doll.

_She would get her revenge, but she couldn't move on..._

**Well, that's it, hoped you liked it :D**


End file.
